Girl Meets Daisy
by laceygirl03
Summary: Maya's mom decided to foster a little girl, but she's more than she seems. And when she ends up seeming smarter than her older sister, well, you'll have to read to find out. Please Read! I'm terrible at summaries!
1. Meet Daisy

Hey guys! So this is my first Girl Meets World fan fiction, and I am super excited! Okay so, I don't own Girl Meets World (I wish) and all rights go to Disney! Let's get started!

(Maya's POV)

I couldn't believe what my mom had decided to do. She wanted to foster a kid. It was a great idea, but did we really have time or the money for that? Mom said we'd have to share a room, and I was in charge of getting to know my foster sister. My mom also gave me a picture of the girl and told me her name. It was Daisy. Her picture showed me that she had blond hair and blue eyes. She was twelve, which was two years younger than me.

When I went to school that day with Riley, everyone seemed to know something. Everyone but us. We met up with Lucas and Farkle. "What's everybody so excited about?" I asked.

"There's rumor that a new girl is joining us today," Lucas replied.

"A new girl?" Riley asked. "I wonder what she'll be like."

We walked into Mr. Matthews' classroom. "Today we're going to be studying the Great Chicago Fire," Mr. Matthews said.

We were about halfway through the lesson when a girl walked into the room. "Who are you?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Before she answered, I looked at her. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue, and she didn't look our age. "I'm Daisy," she said.

"What's your last name?" Riley asked.

"I don't really have one," she said shyly.

Then I knew it wasn't irony, this was my new little sister.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll update very soon! I'll try to update every week! But before I leave, I have something special for all of my readers! I will pick one lucky person to get their own character in my fanfic! Just give me your character's name, what they look like, and their age (please keep it between ten and fourteen)! Thanks!


	2. The Project part 1

**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter of Girl Meets Daisy I would like to- *two girls walk in* what are you two doing here?**

**Riley: we want to see the story**

**Maya: plus, you forgot something**

**Me: oh right, Riley, would you like to do the honors?**

**Riley: I'd love to! Laceygirl03 does not own Girl Meets World or any of its characters**

**Maya: and all rights go to Disney**

**Alright! Let's begin!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

I sat down in a desk behind a girl with blond hair. "Hi, I'm Maya," she said.

"Daisy," I replied.

"I know," she said. "I'm your foster sister."

I smiled. "Well, girls that means you two are partners for tonight's assignment," Mr. Matthews said. "I'd like you to be, at least."

"I'm in," I said, turning to Maya.

"Me too," Maya replied.

"That means I'll switch Riley to…" he started, then his face cringed when he got to the only person without a partner. "Mr. Friar."

A girl with brown hair turned to a boy with tan skin and dirty blond hair. "You and me?" she said.

"You and me," he agreed.

At lunch that day, I sat with Maya, the girl with brown hair, the boy with dirty blond hair, and a boy with brown hair. "Okay, so you know me," Maya said. "But let me introduce you to Riley, Lucas, and Farkle."

She pointed to the kids as she said their names. "How old are you?" Farkle asked.

"Twelve," I said. "I skipped two grades."

"Wow," Lucas said. "That's pretty impressive."

We at lunch together. After school, Maya and I walked home and took the subway. When we got there, a woman, I suspected she was my foster mother, was standing there. "Mom!" Maya yelled, and hugged her mom. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I thought I'd surprise you and Daisy," she said. "Oh, come here!"

I ran into her arms. "Well, you two better start your homework. I have to get back to the diner," she said. "And Daisy, you can call me Mom."

Maya showed me to the room we were sharing. It was amazing. The room was red, and my bed was right next to Maya's. My covers were blue with green sheets. "Wow," I said.

Maya looked at me. "What, is this not normal?" she sarcastically asked.

"Most people put me in a sleeping bag on the floor," I said.

"I would never do that," she replied.

We sat down on the beds. "Okay, so what was the assignment again?" she asked.

"How we can prevent something like the Great Chicago Fire," I replied.

Maya sighed. "Not owning cows?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Please, don't take offense from this," I said. "But, do you usually have trouble with homework?"

Maya nodded. "How can you tell?" she asked.

"Something about the tone in your voice changed," I said. "That seems like your tell sign."

Maya sighed. "Well, you're right, I do have trouble with homework, it scares me sometimes," she replied. "To think about failing."

I nodded. "Well then, let's think this through, together," I replied.

And we did. We worked until ten o'clock on it. Mr. Matthews had said to make a poster, and Maya had some poster board with her art stuff. When we finished, it looked amazing. "Wow," we said in unison.

The next day at school, Maya kept the poster wrapped up in her locker until Mr. Matthews' class. When Mr. Matthews' class came, we still kept it wrapped up.

"Okay, so, has anyone come up with the answer?" he asked.

Maya and I raised our hands. "Yes, Daisy, and Ms. Hart," he called on us.

We went to the front of the room. I nodded to Maya. She sighed, then began, "There are many ways you can stop a fire like that from spreading…"

**Okay, so that's where I'm gonna stop!**

**Riley: you left us on a cliff hanger!**

**Maya: yeah, that isn't fair!  
Me; well, life isn't fair, get over it! Remember, I still have the review thing going on, so please review! The new character will begin being featured in either chapter 5 or 6, depending on how many reviews I get! Once again, please review and favorite! Bye! **


	3. The Project part 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! I would like to thank Waffleslover98 for being my first reviewer! I am very grateful for their kind words! Yes, I agree, Daisy and Maya are cute together. Okay, so last time I was here, Riley and Maya had joined us, and now today, Howdy and Dr. Turtleneck are here!  
Lucas: thanks for the interdiction!**

**Farkle: This is really cool**

**Lucas: but, not to complain or insult your work, where are we in the story?**

**Me: I'm glad you asked, well, in chapter 4 most of it will be focused on Lucas and Riley, and in chapter 5 or 6 it will focus on Farkle and a new character**

**Lucas: Cool!**

**Me: Farkle, could you please do the honors?**

**Farkle: of course, laceygirl03 does not own Girl Meets World or any of its characters and all rights go to Disney**

**Let us begin!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

Maya began with, "There are many ways we can stop a fire like that from spreading, or even starting."

Then it was my turn. "For starters, if you live in a wooden house, you probably shouldn't own a cow, especially one that clumsy."

That got us a laugh. Maya continued. "But on a more serious note, you can make sure you have someone to watch your animals, if they're inside, or your kids, when you aren't home."

"You can turn lights off when you leave if no other human is home."

"You can keep animals outside."

"And you can just avoid careless mistakes. If you make certain mistakes, you will regret it. Making mistakes is normal for a human, because we are all mortal, and we learn from the mistakes we make, so they're good. But some mistakes, are so big, you can't forget them, and sometimes, you always feel like it's your fault."

Maya looked at me like I had just lost my mind. That hadn't been part of the speech. "And those are ways we can stop things like the Great Chicago Fire from happening," she improvised.

My eyes began stinging with tears. Bringing up mistakes we couldn't forget, brought up memories I couldn't forget. Maya finished the presentation, but I didn't hear any of it. The memories came flooding back. The night my parents were gone. The night I caused it all. The night. The Night.

When our presentation was done, Maya noticed I was frozen. She motioned for me to come over. I found the way to move my feet, and slowly made my way over to my sister. "Are you okay?" she asked.

My breathing became uneven. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

Of course, being my sister, Maya could see the pain in my eyes. She raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Hart?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I don't think Daisy's feeling well," Maya lied.

Mr. Matthews looked over at me, and he too noticed the pain in my eyes. "Go ahead Maya," he said, pointing to the door.

Maya took me outside. She took me outside and sat me on the bench. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head. The tears that had been burning in my eyes suddenly released themselves, and Maya pulled me into a hug. This surprised me, because Riley told me that she wasn't a hugger. "Now, please, tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to tell you Maya," I managed to say. "But I can't, I just can't. The memories will flood back and I'll just go insane."

Maya nodded. "Okay," she said. "I understand, but, when you're ready, I need to know, I might be able to help."

I nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up," Maya said.

After I had caught my breath and washed my face, we headed back to Mr. Matthews class.

After school that day, it was Friday, and Riley wanted to know if we wanted to come for a sleepover. "Sure," Maya said. "But, I'm baby-sitting Daisy, so it's up to her."

"I'm in," I replied.

We headed over to Riley's house. "So, what happened?" Riley asked. "I mean, when you left in the middle of class."

Maya looked at me and I shook my head. "Um, Daisy didn't feel well," Maya lied.

"Oh, are you okay now?" Riley asked in concern.

"I feel fine," I replied.

Riley looked at me, worried. "Well, tell me if you need anything," she said. "I really like you, you're like a little version of Maya."

I giggled. "Thanks, I guess," I replied.

The night began. Riley, Maya, and I watched one of their favorite movies. It was really good. Afterwards, Mrs. Matthews called us to dinner. "So, Daisy, you're staying with Maya?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. "My last family actually lives in this apartment building. They didn't give me up, I was just taken away from them. Of course, then they found Maya and her mom, so I really like it there."

"Who was your last family?" she asked.

"Well—"

A little girl with dirty-blond hair walked in. she was wearing a tiara and necklace. "Augie, look what my mommy got me!" she said.

I recognized her in two seconds. "Ava?" I asked.

"Daisy!" she yelled, and ran into my arms.

I hugged her. "Is Topanga keeping you now?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Maya and her mom are," I replied.

"Oh, well, have you met Augie, he's my boyfriend," she said.

I turned around and acted as if I hadn't seen Augie yet. I turned back to Ava. "Nice job," I said.

She laughed. "Topanga! Throw me out!" she said.

Topanga picked her up and threw her out, slamming the door in her face. "You lived with the Morgansterns?" Riley asked.

I nodded. "Yep, they were really nice. A little over the top, but nice," I replied.

I looked over at Maya. She had barely touched her macaroni and cheese. I gave her a look that asked, _are you okay?_

She nodded.

After dinner, Riley got in her bed, and Maya and I rolled out our sleeping bags. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Riley asked.

"Riles, I'm really tired," Maya said with a scratchy voice.

"Are you okay Maya?" Riley asked, getting off her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Riley put her hand up to Maya's forehead. "You don't feel fine," she said. "You're really warm."

I put my hand on her forehead. "Riley's right," I agreed.

"Please don't make me leave," Maya said. "I don't have anyone at home."

"She's right," Riley said. "We can keep it a secret until morning, but then we have to tell my mom."

"Deal," Maya said.

Riley went into the bathroom and got a thermometer. She put it in Maya's mouth. "101," she said when she took it out.

Maya coughed. "You should get some sleep," I said.

"Okay, I'll try, but it's probably not going to be easy," she said.

"Well, maybe if Riley tells us a story," I suggested.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "And I know the perfect one. Tell us what happened last night with you and Lucas."

"Oh, okay," she said.

**And that, peoples, is where it ends. Remember, review and favorite and follow, and don't forget about my character thing! I would like to thank the two people who reviewed, Waffleslover98 and a guest! And this is where I say, "Good-Bye!" **


	4. The Sleepover part 1 (and RL project)

**So, Laceygirl03 is back! It is time for Chapter 4 of Girl Meets Daisy. As promised, this chapter will revolve almost entirely around Lucas and Riley and their relationship. And yes, Girl Meets First Date is coming out soon, so this is going to be my version of how all of that is happening. Also, I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. Let's begin!**

**(Riley's POV)**

"Oh, okay," I said.

_*Flashback*_

"Okay, so where do you wanna work on the project?" Lucas asked.

"We'd better work at your place," I suggested. "Unless you want my dad to be all over us."

"Yeah, let's work at my place," Lucas agreed.

At Lucas' house, we began working on the project. Well, kind of. We started writing at first, but then Ms. Friar asked us if we wanted a snack. "Sure," Lucas said.

"Riley, you want anything sweetie?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

When she came back, Lucas and I weren't studying anymore, we were just talking. Ms. Friar set down some crackers with all kinds of toppings on them. "Have you ever tasted a cracker with cheese, peperoni, and jalapenos on it?" Lucas asked when she left.

"No, what does it taste like?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you're about to find out," he replied, stuffing a cracker in my mouth.

It tasted good at first, but then, suddenly, the jalapenos kicked in. "Whoa, that's hot," I said, fanning my mouth.

Lucas showed guilt in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head. The jalapenos were hot! Lucas grabbed some milk, and was running back with it, when he tripped on the binder, and the milk poured all over me. "Riley! I am so sorry!" he said.

He ran to get some towels. By now, my mouth was burning, I was soaked in milk, and I was starting to think this was a sign. Lucas came back with the towels, and this time, thankfully, nothing bad happened. I got cleaned up and my mouth stopped burning. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked when we had finished all of that.

"Yeah," I said.

When we had finished our presentation, awkward silence followed. "So, Riley, I think I need to make this night up to you," Lucas said.

"Lucas, you really don't have to do that," I replied.

"Yes I do," he said, grabbing my hand. "Riley Matthews, will you go out with me?"

My world seemed to be perfect for that one moment. That one, amazing, beautiful moment. We just stared into each other's eyes.

We planned the date for the next Friday. And I seriously felt like my world was perfect.

_ *End Flashback*_

"And that was that," I finished.

Daisy and I looked over at Maya. Her eyes were barely open, and she looked almost asleep. "That was a great story Riles," Maya said.

I sighed. "Maya, that story was supposed to get you to go to sleep," I said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," Maya replied. "I just can't sleep."

Daisy smiled sympathetically at Maya. "C'mon sis, just close your eyes," she said.

"I'll try," Maya replied, and closed her eyes.

As soon as Maya seemed to be asleep, Daisy got down into her sleeping bag. "Hey, Riley?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Are you worried about Maya?"

Daisy nodded. "I know we just met, but I feel like we're friends," Daisy said.

"We are friends," I replied.

"Thanks Riley," Daisy said.

Maya began struggling in her bed. "Maya?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy! Please! Don't hurt her!" she screamed.

Daisy shook Maya. "Maya! Wake up! You're dreaming!" she yelled.

"Daisy! I'm sorry! Let her go!" Maya screamed again.

Daisy shook Maya until her eyes opened. Maya wrapped her in a hug. "You're okay," she sobbed into Daisy's shoulder.

Daisy rocked Maya back-in-forth like a small child. "They were gonna hurt you," Maya sobbed.

I got down from the bed. "Thank you," Daisy mouthed.

We sat in a group hug. "Maya, it was all a nightmare," I said.

Daisy and I decided to let Maya have my bed since she seemed really sick. I got my sleeping bag out of the closet. I got onto the floor next to Daisy. She smiled at me. "I'm worried about Maya," she said.

"Well, I've known Maya for a while, so, this won't last more than a couple of days," I replied.

"Good, because, she really feels like my sister," Daisy said.

"She is your sister," I said.

"She's my foster sister. Riley, I've been through this process about a million times, and within a month, I'll be back in a group home," Daisy said sadly.

"I think this time might be different," I said.

"Maybe," Daisy agreed. "But the fact that Maya reminds me so much of—"

She trailed off. "Maya reminds you of who?" I asked.

**Cliff hanger! Haha! I shall torture you with this! Okay, new chapter will be up tomorrow, so, thank you and Lacey!**


	5. Daisy's Past (The Sleepover part 2)

**Hey guys, so Laceygirl03 is back with chapter 5! I would like to thank Waffleslover98 again for being super supportive! Okay, once again, I do not own Girl Meets World, and all rights go to Disney! Let us begin! **

**(Daisy's POV)**

"Who does Maya remind you of?" Riley asked.

I shook my head. "I can't," I replied.

"Please," Riley pleaded. "I can help, I promise."

I sighed. "Maya, she, she reminds me of my sister," I replied, my eyes burning with tears.

"What?" Riley asked.

"My older sister, Anna, was the only person I had ever trusted in life," I replied.

"Daisy," Riley started, but stopped.

I just burst out crying. She wrapped me in a hug. "Please, Daisy, tell me what happened to your parents," Riley said.

"I can't," I replied.

"Please, Daisy, as Maya would say, 'I have a twisted need to fix people's lives,'" Riley pleaded.

"No, I can't," I replied. "I promised Maya she's be the first to know. I have to wait until she wakes up."

Riley nodded.

The next morning, Riley and I got up and ate breakfast. "Girls, where's Maya?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

Riley looked at me, I nodded. "Mom, I don't think Maya feels well," Riley said.

"She doesn't?" Mrs. Matthews asked. "Let me go check on her."

We all walked into Riley's room. Mrs. Matthews pressed her hand on Maya's forehead. "She's burning up," she said.

I gently shook Maya awake. "Daisy? Where are we?" Maya asked weakly.

"We're at Riley's house," I replied softly. "I think you're sick."

"I don't feel good," Maya whined.

"I know," I replied.

"Maya, sweetie, can I check your temperature?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

Maya groaned in response, but allowed her to put the thermometer in her mouth. Mrs. Matthews went out of the room for a second to get Maya a cold washcloth. While she was gone, the thermometer rang. I grabbed it. "The same," I replied.

Mrs. Matthews walked back into the room. "How high is it?" she asked.

"101," Riley replied.

Mrs. Matthews tried to call mom, but she was at work.

Maya, Riley, and I stayed in Riley's room for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Maya was feeling better so we went home. "Maya, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied as we put our stuff down.

Maya sat on her bed and I sat on mine. "Daisy, are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I think, I think I'm ready to tell you about my past," I replied.

Maya sat on my bed. "When I was six, my parents left me, my fourteen-year-old sister Anna, and my ten-year-old brother Ender with a baby-sitter. They were supposed to be back in a week. They never came back. I freaked out during the presentation because anytime someone brings up the topic of fire, I think about them. They died in a fire."

Maya wrapped me in a hug so tight I thought I was going to burst. "Then," I continued. "Anna and Ender got adopted, and I didn't, no one wanted me."

"I want you," Maya replied. "I love you. It's like, I can't imagine life without you anymore. You're my little sister."

"Thank you, Maya," I said.

We hugged for a minute. "So, that's your past?" Maya asked.

I nodded. "Well, then you have to add over sixty foster families and not one of them wanting to adopt me," I said, then giggled.

Maya giggled too.

That day at lunch, I told Riley all about what I had told Maya. "Wow," she said.

"Yeah, so, I better get going, Mr. Matthews wanted me to work on this extra credit assignment so I won't be so behind on the lessons," I said, and walked out of the bakery and to the Matthews apartment.

**Okay, so this was a shorter chapter, but I've been really busy lately. Last night, I had my first dance and today I have to go to a basketball game because my team is playing in the State Championship. I have also been going through a little bit of a writer's block, but I'm getting over it. The new chapter may possibly be up today or tomorrow, but it will be up this week, I promise. So, thank you and Lacey!**


	6. The Fight

**Laceugirl03 is back! I have gotten six reviews so I would like to do this:**

**You people are awesome thank you so much!**

**Once again, I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters and all rights go to Disney. Let us begin:**

**(Maya's POV)**

Riley and I sat at the table at the bakery. As soon as Daisy was gone, I started telling her about my plan.

"Riles, I think I want my mom to adopt Daisy," I said.

"Cool," Riley said. "Are you going to ask her?"

"I'm going to try, my mom is coming home early tonight, so I'll make sure that Daisy is asleep by then," I replied.

"And then you'll ask?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you want Daisy there?"

"Because, if my mom says no, I don't want Daisy to have to deal with it. She's already been through so much, I mean, you heard her story."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I don't know how I'm going to convince Daisy to go to bed early."

"I have an idea."

Riley took out her phone and began texting her dad:

Riley: Dad I need ur help with something

Cory: what kind of something?

Riley: I need u to help me get Maya's mom adopt Daisy

Cory: What?!

Riley: just assign her a project where she'll have to work with me tonight

Cory: Riley, I don't know

Riley: please, I promise, I will teach her stuff

Cory: okay, bye

Riley: bye

Riley put her phone up. "Everything's in place," she said.

"Thank you," I said, and hugged her.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now we need to find your excuse."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Daisy is going to want you there," Riley replied. "So what are you going to tell her so you don't have to?"

"Good question," I replied. "What if I told her I was sick?"

"Nah, we've used that excuse too much," Riley said.

"What if I tell her that I have to go home to get some supplies, then come back afterwards?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Riley said.

"So, we'll do this tonight?"

"Deal!"

That night, Riley and I headed to her house. "Riley, Maya," Mr. Matthews said. "Come on in."

We found Daisy in the kitchen and writing in a notebook. "Hey," I said.

"Oh, hey Maya," Daisy said.

"Whatcha writing?" I asked.

"Nothing," Daisy replied, and closed up the notebook.

"Lemme see," I protested.

"Nope," Daisy replied.

"Please!"

"Not happening."  
I quit. "I will see that later," I said.

We walked back into Riley's room. "Oh, just now thinking, Riles, I left my notebook at home, I'll be right back," I said.

"I'll come with you," Daisy said.

"No, Daisy, you need to get back to work," I replied.

"Maya, have you met me? This will take me five minutes," she said. "Oh, and by the way, I know you're lying, and I know mom is home early."

"What?" I asked.

"Mom texted me, and I know you're tell sign," Daisy said. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"I'm not smart, Daisy," I replied.

"Look, Maya, I'm not going to get adopted," Daisy said. "It's just impossible."

"You know what Daisy?" I asked. "See if I care. I don't care if you get adopted or just end up on the street!"

"Fine!" Daisy yelled. "If you feel that way, then we aren't sisters!"

"Agreed!"

I stormed out of Riley's room through the window. Daisy stormed out of her house.

**(Daisy's POV)**

I stormed out. I never wanted to speak to her again. Maya wasn't my sister anymore. I didn't want to ever see her again. So as I stormed out, I decided I wasn't going home. I would find somewhere else to be. After all, Anna, Ender, and I had survived in an orphanage, so I was pretty sure I could survive on my own.

I took the journal out of my bag and began writing.

**So, this chapter was a shorter one, but I've got a really good idea, and I have to get to it. If I don't update in a while, don't worry, I am not abandoning the story just working on a different one. Tonight Girl Meets Fifth Grade is coming, so please look it up. Bye! Thank you and Lacey! **


	7. The Search

**Okay, so everyone has been asking me for more on Daisy's past. Well, that will be up in the next few chapters. I'm working on it, I swear. I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters.**

**(Daisy's POV)**

I decided I wasn't going home. Then again, where was home? I had been moved so many times.

The rain poured hard on the New York City streets. I ran through the subway with great speed. We aren't sisters, I thought. Not anymore.

I stayed on a bench in the subway. In my pocket all I had was twenty dollars and a subway pass. That would get me at least until the social workers came for me again. I would have rather been in a group home than with her ever again.

I got out my journal and began writing.

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Ender,_

_ She's nothing like you Anna. Forget I ever said anything like that. She just wants to trick me into adoptions I'm not sure about and things I don't want to do. I hate her, I really do. She's just like all the others. I thought Maya was different than the other foster families. I thought she might love me. I guess I was wrong. Anna, Ender, I miss you guys. I hope your families are treating you guys well. I guess by the time you get this I'll be all over the news as missing. If you want to find me I'll be somewhere in the New York Subway system, and I have both your numbers. Just don't tell anyone else about me. How's Amber, Anna? How's Buster, Ender? We don't have any pets here._

_ Miss you like crazy,_

_ Daisy_

By the time I made three copies of this (one to send to Anna, one to send to Ender, and one for the journal), a lot of time had passed. I had started at 3:14 p.m. and now it was 5:25. I had erased a lot I guess.

I looked up from my journal and saw her. Maya, her mom, Riley, and Mrs. And Mr. Matthews were standing there. They hadn't seen me, and I hoped they wouldn't. I hopped on a train.

About halfway through the ride, I realized I didn't have my journal. I must have left it on the bench, I thought. Oh well, I'll find it later.

**(Maya's POV)**

I swear, I thought I saw her. I ran over to a bench. Sitting there was a pink little diary. I picked it up. In messy handwriting on the front wrote: _Daisy. _Two other names, with a lot better handwriting, were on there too. Then I knew this was Daisy's journal. "Mom, she was here," I said.

Tears streamed down my face. Riley hugged me. "We're going to find her, I promise," she said.

"What if she meant it?" I asked.

"Meant what?" the adults all asked.

"Daisy said she didn't want us to be sisters anymore," I replied.

"Honey, she was probably just angry and upset," Mom replied.

Riley kept her arm interlocked with mine. "Mom, what if something bad happens to her?" I asked. "I'll never forgive myself. She's my little sister."

I leaned my head on Riley's shoulder. Riley took her journal. "Maybe Daisy left some clues in here," she said. "Read the last page, Maya."

I read it out loud. "She hates me," I whispered. "She really hates me."

"No, she doesn't, she's just upset and mad," Mr. Matthews said.

I coughed. "Yeah, right," I said.

"Well, look at what else it says," Riley said. "She'll be somewhere on the subway, so we just need to look there."

I coughed again. "Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked. "Besides Daisy and all?"

"No, I think I'm getting sick again," I replied.

Riley took her arm out of mine. She pressed her hand against my forehead. "Maya," she said. "You've got a huge fever."

I coughed again. "Look, I'll take Maya home, you keep looking," Mrs. Matthews said. "Good luck."

Riley hugged me one more time. "I won't stop until we find her," she whispered.

"Thank you," I replied.

I left them. I left finding Daisy to them. When we reached the apartment, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(Riley's POV)**

I couldn't stop thinking about Maya and Daisy. I meant what I said. I wasn't giving up until we found her. Daisy was like my own sister. I missed her already.

We searched for three more hours before Dad said we had to call it a night. "But, Dad, she's out there, in New York City, alone," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry honey," he said. "It's already 11:45, we have to go."

We went home. By the time we got there in all the traffic, it was past midnight. Even so, I got a call from Maya.

"Mom's home," she said in a raspy voice.

"So are we," I replied. "I'm sorry, Maya, but we're gonna find her in the morning. I promise."

"Riles, I'm worried sick, literally, what if she isn't okay?" Maya asked.

"She's going to be fine. In the meantime, worry about you. How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"How high was your fever?"

"Just 100, I was warmer in the subway because of fear."

"Maya Hart was scared?"

"Yes, she was. Riley she's my sister."

"I know, I know, sorry."

We talked for a little while longer, until Maya felt like she was going to puke and left. When that happened, I heard knocking on my window. I looked at my clock. It read 3:27 a.m. I looked back at the window. "Farkle," I said.

"Hey, I already checked on Maya, how are you?" he asked.

"Upset, sad, scared," I replied.

Farkle climbed through the window and into my room. "If my dad or Lucas come in I am so dead," I said, laughing.

He laughed. "Riley, would you, would you think it was weird if I asked Maya out once all of this was over?" he asked.

"Of course not Farkle," I replied. "You and Maya would look cute together."

"Thanks, oh and Lucas told me to tell you we're going to help look for Daisy tomorrow," he said.

"Awesome."

"I'd better get going, I need to get home before my dad does."

"Night Farkle."

"Night."  
I did one last thing before I went to bed. I texted one last thing to Daisy.

Riley: Daisy, Maya's sick, please come home

I didn't get an answer for awhile.

**(Daisy's POV)**

It was four a.m. when I got a text from the least likely person, Riley. It said that Maya was sick. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going home. Not tonight, not ever. But I did take the time to reply.

Daisy: I'm sorry Riley, I'm not going home, tell Maya I hope she feels better. I'm sorry, Riley, I really am.

The next morning, I got a reply from Riley.

Riley: Daisy, please come home. I need you, Maya needs you, we all need you.

I didn't reply. I began feeling sick all of a sudden. I coughed up a storm. I lied down on a bench in the subway, and slowly drifted into sleep.

**(Maya's POV)**

I woke up and felt fine. Mom took my temperature, and it was fine. "Do you feel up to searching?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

We searched for an hour before an idea hit me. "Her phone!" I said. "We can track her phone!"

**And we end here. Will Maya's idea be right? Will they find Daisy? And what is this mysterious illness that Maya and Daisy keep getting? R&amp;R to find out! I will try to post soon. Also, as I mentioned in the last chapter, the basketball team my school represents went to state and we ARE BACK TO BACK CHAMPIONS! So this chapter is for them, which is why it was longer. Thank you and Lacey! **


	8. Finding Daisy and the Letter

**I am very excited to finally have chapter 8 up! This has been an amazing story, and unfortunately will be done in a few more chapters. However, another Girl Meets World fanfiction will be up soon. I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. Let us begin!**

**(Maya's POV)**

"Her phone!" I said. "We could track her phone!"

I couldn't believe we hadn't thought about that before. Since Daisy had texted Riley, she had to have her phone!

I looked up her phone. "It doesn't look like she's moving," I said. "Let's go."

We took a train and found where Daisy was. She was on a bench, asleep. She looked cute. Her blond hair was in her face and her cheeks were pink like roses. Wait, what? Daisy was normally pale and her cheeks never had a red color like that.

"She must have had a long night," Mom said. "Let her sleep."

"I'll carry her," I replied.

Daisy's skin was hot to the touch. "I think she has a fever," I said.

Mrs. Matthews put her hand up to Daisy's forehead. "She's right, Daisy's burning up," she said.

We carried Daisy home. As I lay her in the bed, her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I hugged her. "It's okay," I said. "Sometimes sisters get mad at each other."

"We're sisters?" Daisy asked.

"Always," I replied.

"Always," she whispered, before drifting off into sleep once more.

**(Daisy's POV)**

When I woke up the second time, Maya was standing over me with a bowl of soup. "Poor Daisy," she said.

I took the bowl of soup. "Mom had to leave for work," she said.

"Okay," I whispered.

I lay my head on Maya's shoulder. "My poor, sweet, little Daisy," she said, ruffling my hair.

There was a knock at the window. Outside was Riley. "It's open Riles," Maya called, not letting go of me.

"Mom and Dad want to know if you want to stay at my house while your mom's at work," Riley explained, climbing into the room.

"Sure, you okay with that Maya?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there is no way I'm letting Daisy walk there," she replied.

"Don't worry, my parents are outside," Riley replied.

"Cool, let's go," I said.

When we got into Mrs. Matthews car, Riley got in shotgun and I climbed into the back with Maya. She put her arm around me. "I'm sorry you're sick," Mrs. Matthews said.

"It isn't that bad," I replied. "At least now I'm with Maya."

Truth be told, I felt terrible, but I would have felt worse anywhere else. Maya was my sister that I had decided. But she wasn't just my sister, she was my best friends. That's what I was thinking about when I fell asleep.

**(Riley's POV)**

Daisy fell asleep on Maya's shoulder. I looked back and Maya giggled a little. I giggled too.

When we got back home, Maya carried Daisy inside. Mom and I had set up an air mattress in case they had wanted to come over. Maya set her down. Her eyes fluttered open. "Maya, where are we?" Daisy asked.

"Riley's house," Maya replied, stroking her sister's hair gently.

It was that moment I realized that Maya didn't feel for Daisy just as a sister, but as her second best friend too.

**(Maya's POV)**

Daisy was my second best friend. She was sweet and loving and reminded me so much of Riley. It was like a mini Riley that looked like me. And that was the thing, she looked like me. We could have been blood sisters. But that didn't matter, she was my sister regardless.

I sat on the mattress next to her. Riley got on her other side. We both put her arms around her. "Daisy, do you want to be adopted?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, I do, I just, Maya you bring back so many memories of Anna and I just wasn't sure if I was ready for that," Daisy replied. "But now I know I am. I sent a letter to Anna and she said I should go for it. That being adopted was the best."

"So, do you want me to talk to Mom?" I asked.

Daisy nodded. "But not until I get a reply from Ender. I just want to make sure he's doing all right," she said,

"Deal," I said.

**(Daisy's POV)**

A few days later, I was feeling way better, and I got a letter from Ender.

_Dear Daisy,_

_ You should totally try to get adopted! From what you've written, Maya seems like a great girl. I really miss you and Anna. Buster's doing great, and you should get a pet. Hey, that Riley girl you were talking about, how old is she? Tell her that I'm fourteen and in eighth grade. I'd ask about Maya, but I think that'd be a little weird._

_ Your big bro forever,_

_ Ender_

I showed the letter to Maya. "He wants Riley's number?" she asked, laughing. "Does he know about Lucas?"

"Nope," I replied, laughing.

Mom walked into the room. "Honey, you got another letter," she said.

She handed it to me. It was from an address I didn't recognize. I opened it up.

_Dear Daisy,_

_ They gave me up! I'm back on the street. I'm moving to a group home in New York. They said I was too much trouble. I'm sixteen! Of course I'm trouble! Daisy, I'm scared. What if no one wants to foster me? You're older now, you understand more. Help me, please. I love you to death. I'm going to a school called "John Quincy Adams High School." It's right next to "John Quincy Adams Middle School." Where do you go?_

_ See you soon,_

_ Anna_

My heart stopped. Anna was coming back. Anna was coming back! Anna was coming back! It just didn't seem real! Anna was coming back! "Mom! Maya! Get in here!" I yelled.

Maya and Mom ran into the room. "What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?" Maya asked, worried that something was wrong.

"I got a letter from Anna," I replied. "They let her go. She's moving to New York. She's in a group home. Anna is moving to New York!"

I was so excited! Anna moving to New York! It would be a new adventure! "Daisy, that's great," Maya replied.

Something in Maya's voice was off. "Maya," I said, realizing what it was. "Anna isn't going to replace you."

Maya hugged me. "I promise," I added.

Anna was my birth sister, but Maya was MY sister. The one who's looked for me even when I'd said I hated her. She was my sister and my best friend.

Maya seemed really clingy that night. She hugged me like a million times when I went to bed. "Maya, you act like I'm not going to be here in the morning," I said.

"Knowing you, you might not," she replied, giggling.

I trusted Maya, I really did. So I decided to show her something right before I went to bed. "Maya, I want to read you a few pages in my journal," I said. "The important parts."

**CLIFF HANGER! WAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, so the next chapter will be entirely or at least almost entirely, on Daisy's past. I promise you, I would have shown you before, but coming up with this complicated girl's past is hard! Let's just say, the next one will be a long one, and it will almost entirely be in journal entries. Thank you and Lacey!**


	9. The Journal part 1

**Daisy's Journal is here! Today you get an inside look into Daisy's life before Maya. I have also gotten a few questions about the girls' ages. They are still the same as the first chapter, which are Daisy, 12, Maya, 14, Riley, 14. I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters! Let us begin!**

** (Daisy's POV)**

"I want to show you the important stuff in my journal," I said.

I handed Maya one of the most precious things in my life. I pointed to a page. "Will you read it to me?" I asked.

She took the page and read it out loud.

_Dear Journal, Daisy, and Ender,_

_ I'm sorry Daisy, I can't let you go on thinking Mom and Dad are coming back. They aren't. They died in a fire. You're only eight and I know it's hard, but we're going to get through this, together. I promise Daisy. I promise._

_ Love,_

_ Anna_

I continued to point to pages as Maya read them. It was like a bed-time story that was real. Maya continued reading.

_Dear Journal, Ender, and Anna,_

_ I'm smarter than you think. I already knew that Mom and Dad weren't coming back. I'm smarter than that. Anna, I think this family likes you more than me or Ender. They might adopt you. That'd be great for you._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Daisy,_

_ So today Anna got adopted. I think we all knew it was going to happen. Daisy, please stop crying. I know separation is bad, but you're worrying all of us. I'm gonna try to cheer you up. You're gonna love what I have planned._

_ -Ender_

_Dear Journal, Ender, and Anna,_

_ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. Ender, that show you put on was hilarious, and it did cheer me up. Thank you so much. Anna, this is the last entry you'll see before you leave for good, so I'll make it long. I love you so much. There is no one like you. No one to replace you. You're my sister. I love you Anna. Since we got into this mess, you've been here for me and Ender, taking care of us when no one else cared. When we were sick you made surer we got well, when we hurt you learned techniques to treat us. I love you to the point where I can't speak. To the point where you are so amazing words can't describe you. I love you Anna. I love you Anna._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Daisy, and Ender,_

_ Daisy that was the sweetest thing ever, it made me cry. I copied the page to take with me everywhere, and copy this page to put in the journal. I love you too Daisy. You too, Ender. You guys are the best sister and brother anyone could ask for and more. Both of you, words just can't describe you. You're cute and funny and sweet and I love you guys. I always will. You make me happy when everything else in my world is falling apart. When everything is going wrong, you two find someway to make me the happiest person ever, even if I don't have parents. By the way, we're getting a dog. I named her Amber. I love you guys. Daisy, she has blond fur, and Ender, she has red ears and a red tail. That's why I picked her, she looks like you two._

_ -Anna_

_Dear Journal, Ender, and Anna,_

_ Today Ender and I started in our second foster family. They don't like either of us. They yell at us a lot and they seem to have some punishment for everything we do. Ender, are we allowed to request getting out of here? I hope so, or I'm going to go insane!_

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Daisy,_

_ This family is driving me crazy! They yell at everything and scream at Daisy for nothing! Right now, Daisy's crying next to me. No one hurts my sister like that! It's just cruel! I'm getting us out of here Daisy, if it's the last thing I do. No one hurts you like that._

_ -Ender_

_Dear Journal, Ender, and Anna,_

_ Thank you Ender. I don't like these people either. They scare me. Any ideas on how to get out of here? _

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Daisy,_

_ Today we moved to a different foster family. We're a lot happier now, even though we aren't 'happy.' Daisy, are you okay? You don't look so good, sis._

_ -Ender_

_Dear Journal, Ender, and Anna,_

_ No, I'm not okay. I feel terrible and sick and horrible! Ender, am I sick? I don't want to write right now. I'll write later._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Daisy, and Anna,_

_ Daisy's running a 103 fever. The foster family wants to give her up. Dais, I know you don't feel good, it's okay. Don't worry about writing an entry, sis. I'm not leaving you. Do you want to read the book? I know you love it._

_ -Ender_

_Dear Journal, Ender, and Anna,_

_ I'm feeling a lot better now, but the foster family still gave us up. We're moving today. It's silly, you know? How they give up a kid just because they're running a fever. Have they never know children? We get sick a lot, it's a part of life. Ender, thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Daisy,_

_ The family we moved in with is really nice. They really like me. They say I'm like their own son. They even took us out tonight for Daisy's ninth birthday. She had a blast, didn't you Dais?_

_ -Ender_

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Ender,_

_ TODAY IS MY NINTH BIRTHDAY! I LOVE THIS FAMILY! We went out for dinner and got ice cream afterwards. This family really likes you, Ender. Maybe they'll adopt you._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Daisy, and Anna,_

_ Dais, I really like this family. They really like me. Do you think they'll adopt me?_

_ -Ender_

_Dear Journal, Ender, and Anna,_

_ I think they will! Ender, you deserve it. You're awesome and cool and funny, you're just awesome! I hope they adopt you._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Daisy,_

_ I really love this family. Daisy, I'm really sorry if we get separated, but I really like this family. Daisy, I'm sorry. I love you too, you know that. I love you._

_ -Ender_

_Dear Journal, Anna, and Ender,_

_ Today Ender got adopted. Tomorrow I turn ten. It's going to be hard. Ender, I love you, you know that. I'm sorry I ran off today, I just can't believe I lost both of you. You're both with different families. It's hard, but I guess I'll be okay._

_ -Daisy_

**(Maya's POV)**

I looked over and Daisy was asleep on my shoulder. "I'll never leave you," I whispered. "Goodnight, Daisy."

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. As I put her down, I just looked at her. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. This was my little sister. My very own little sister.

**And done with that chapter! Now, I've been told people don't want this story to end, and unfortunately it has to. But, this series will not be leaving. The next story is Girl Meets Anna, which will probably be out the day after the last chapter of this, which will be in only a few. In Girl Meets Anna, Daisy will be there and so will everyone else. Also, we get an inside look at Anna's life after adoption. Thank you and Lacey!**


	10. Meeting Anna (High School Shadowing)

**Hello, loyal fans, viewers, reviewers, and followers! It is time for Girl Meets Daisy chapter 10! It will be awesome! I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters! Let us begin!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

I woke up to the sounds of breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find Maya at the stove. "Morning sis," I said.

"Morning Daisy," she replied.

I sat down at the table as Maya served black burnt pancakes and crusty eggs. "Sorry if they're a little different," she said.

"No problem," I replied, taking a huge bite of my eggs.

I spit it out immediately. Maya did the same. "That is terrible," I said.

"Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked.

"Mrs. Matthews!" I replied.

We ran to Riley's house first. "Girls, breakfast," Mrs. Matthews said, placing down a bowl of oatmeal.

We ate it.

At school that day, everyone was buzzing about the school musical tryouts. "Are you guys going to try out?" I asked.

"I can't sing," Riley replied.

"And I don't sing for people," Maya replied.

"But," I started. "Maya, you sing for me all the—"

She put her hand over my mouth. "Daisy, I think running away is still messing with your mind," she replied sheepishly.

"Are you going to try out?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe," I replied. "I tried out at my old school, and completely failed."

"Can you sing?" Farkle asked.

"I've never really gotten an honest opinion," I replied. "You tell me."

_We knew that life was over_

_ But now we're starting over_

_ I know you're my best friend_

_ And I'll be here till the end_

_ Until life is over_

**Not kidding, I wrote this and sing it all the time**

"Whoa," Maya said.

"You're good," Lucas said.

Riley and Farkle clapped.

We walked into Mr. Matthews' class. He called out our names as we walked in. "Daisy, Ms. Hart, Ms. Matthews, Farkle, Mr. Friar," he said.

I sat down behind Maya. "Now, today class, you're going to get to do something new," Mr. Matthews began. "Today, we're shadowing ninth grade to see what high school is like."

We all filed outside as soon as he had taken attendance and soon filed onto a bus. Lucas and Riley sat together and Maya and I sat behind them. Smackle insisted on sitting next to Farkle. They were behind us.

Before we knew it, we were at John Quincy Adams High School. All of the high schoolers were walking in and getting ready. "Okay, everyone find a partner," Mr. Matthews said.

Maya and I linked arms. Lucas and Riley grabbed hands. Smackle stood by Farkle.

We all walked into the school, making sure to stay next to our partners. Then we were put into groups of four with our partners. Our group was Maya, Lucas, Riley, and me. we walked into a classroom. "Good morning," the teacher said. "My name is Mrs. Mobley and today I will be your teacher, what are your names?"

"I'm Riley," Riley said.

"Lucas," Lucas replied.

"I'm Maya," Maya said.

I went silent. All of these kids looking at me. It was different then meeting Riley, and Maya, and Lucas, and Farkle because they were younger. This was hard. Maya noticed me. "And this is my little sister, Daisy," she continued.

"Thank you," I mouthed.

"Hey, wait," one of the students said. "If she's your little sister, shouldn't she be in a lower grade?"

"No, she's smart, and she skipped two," Maya replied.

"Loser," the guy mumbled.

"What did you just call her?" Maya asked.

"A loser and she's also a nerd," he replied.

"Oh, you're getting it," Maya said, but Riley and I held her back.

"That's what he wants," I whispered.

"Oh, look, loser-baby here can talk," another guy said.

The whole class laughed. Maya stood next to me. "Class, settle down, Daisy, Maya, Lucas, Riley, welcome," Mrs. Mobley.

I sat down in the desk behind where Maya had sat. Then, another guy came in. He was taller, with brown hair that was tangled. He wore shades and his backpack was hanging off. "Karson, you're late," Mrs. Mobley said.

He shrugged. He walked over to where Maya was sitting. "Get up," he ordered.

"Why should I?" Maya replied. "My sister is and stays behind me."

"It's my seat," Karson replied.

"Not happening," Maya said, then sat down.

The guy threw a punch at her. I didn't know what I was doing, but suddenly I was blocking his punch. He hit me in the arm. "No one touches my sister," I said, finding my voice.

` He threw another punch, this time directed for me. I got hit in the eye. "Daisy!" Maya yelled.

Maya took me in her arms. I wasn't crying though. "Don't worry," I whispered.

Maya released me. Karson threw another punch. I ducked. Mrs. Mobley finally came and broke it up. "Karson!" she yelled. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

Maya put her arm around me and I held it as Karson looked like he would throw another punch, but backed off, saying, under his breath, "Watch your back."

Maya held me tighter. I stayed that way for a minute, then shooed off her hand and sat down. She did too. "Daisy, why don't you find Mr. Matthews?" Mrs. Mobley said.

"Okay," I replied. "But I have to stay with Maya."

"That's fine," she replied.

Maya and I walked out the room. I found Mr. Matthews in the hallway. "Ghahh!" he yelled. "Daisy, what happened?"

"Fight," I replied. "He tried to punch Maya, I blocked him."

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently touching my eye.

I flinched. It really hurt. Maya looked at me. "Daisy, you should go to the nurse," she said.

"The only problem is," Mr. Matthews began. "I don't know where it is."

We saw a blond haired girl giving a girl with also blond hair a tour around the school. "Excuse me," Mr. Matthews said. "Could you tell us where the nurse's office is?"

"Why don't I show you?" the girl asked. "I'm showing Anna here around anyways and that's our next stop."

"Anna?" I asked.

The girl looked up from the notebook she had been taking notes in. "Shut up!" she said suddenly. "You aren't here!"  
"I am here!" I said, then hugged her.

"Look at you," she said. "I mean I've seen the pictures you sent but whoa. What happened to that little girl in the shadows of a bunk bed?"

"She grew up, and found a family," I replied, then Maya put her arm around me. "Anna, Maya, Maya, Anna."

"How you doing?" Maya asked.

"Nice to meet you," Anna replied, then they shook hands.

The girl showed us to the nurse's office. "Btw," she said. "I'm Hope, and I'm always available through the office to show you anywhere else."

I giggled as she left.

The nurse checked me over and, luckily, nothing serious was wrong. I had a bruised arm and a black eye. Maya stayed with me the whole time.

After that was over, we had to go to lunch. I sat with Lucas, Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Smackle. We were about halfway through the lunch period, when that guy from the classroom came up. "Hey, loser-baby," he said with an odd grin.

I ignored him. "Aw, is loser-baby not talking right now?" he asked.

Maya looked over at me, but I just shook my head. I kept quiet. The guy left. "Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"Uh-huh," I replied.

Maya put her hand up to my forehead. After realizing I wasn't sick, she shrugged it off. The guy came back a few minutes later with a bunch of his friends. "This is loser-baby," he introduced me.

"Maybe you should shut up," Maya said.

"Oh look," the guy said. "The girl who had to rely on her sister to not get beaten up."

"Stay quiet," I whispered to my sister.

Maya nodded.

The guys got bored and walked off after a while. "How do you know how to deal with bullies that well?" Farkle asked.

I shrugged like I didn't know. Like I was clueless. Like I hadn't met him. Not just any him. Him.

"Daisy?" Maya persisted.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered.

Anna came over. "Hey Daisy," she said.

I hugged her. "Oh no, don't tell me," she said.

I nodded, letting her know it was about Him. She held me tighter. "He isn't here now," she insisted. "He isn't here, I promise."

Maya came up. "She knows?" she asked. "She knows, and not me?"

"Maya," I started, but she stopped me.

"No Daisy, what happened between us? I thought we didn't keep secrets," she said.

She walked out of the lunch room. I told Anna to stay there while I went to find her. I was worried. Maya never ran out like that unless it was really bad. I knew Maya was mad, but I didn't think it was about the secret. I just wasn't sure what it really was yet.

**Boom! 1500 words! Read em' all! I'm starting to make these chapters longer. In 3-6 chapters this story will be over, but I have more stories planned with Anna and Daisy and the others, including (in this order): Girl Meets Anna, Girl Meets Sisterhood, Girl Meets Graduation, Girl Meets Junior Year, and Girl Meets Senior Year. There might be more, I'll just have to think of them. But trust me, this series isn't going anywhere for a while. So when Girl Meets Daisy ends, don't cry, there's more where that came from! I promise! Thank you and Lacey!**


	11. High School Shadowing part 2

**I am back! Life is great! I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters! Let us begin!**

**(Daisy's POV)**

I ran out the door to look for Maya. She was standing in a corner, but I couldn't see what she was doing. "Maya?" I asked.

She turned to me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. "Maya, I'm sorry," I said.

Maya said nothing. Tears began streaming down her face once more. "Maya, I didn't mean to start anything," I began. "The only reason Anna knew was because I was sending her letter after letter at that time. Maya you know that I'll tell you tonight, we can read the journal again."

I was going to tell her. I was. Don't give me that look! I was going to tell her when we were alone and where there were only people I could trust her.

"Okay," she said.

I looked at Maya closely. There was something wrong. Then I looked at her arm. It had a huge bruise on it. "What happened?!" I asked, suddenly panicking.

"Karson," she whispered.

She sat up against the wall. I sat next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder. Suddenly, I realized, I wasn't the same girl that I was when I first met Maya. I wasn't the girl that was scared of everything but educational stuff, who couldn't talk to anyone about anything. I was the new Daisy, who could block a bully if it meant I could stop my sister from being hurt. Who could talk to any of her friends about her past.

Maya stayed that way until the bell rang, when Hope came up to us. "Ohmigosh! Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Hope, I need you to help us find the nurse's office, again," I replied.

Hope and I helped Maya up, but she instantly fell again. Her eyes suddenly shut, and I didn't hear anything more. Hope took out her phone and called 911.

Two minutes later, Maya was in an ambulance. They wouldn't let me come. Apparently, I wasn't her sister until I was adopted. Riley held me the way Maya usually would. Mr. Matthews came running up to us. "I didn't get an answer from your mom," he said, out of breath. "But, Riley, your mother is coming and she's taking you, Lucas, Farkle, and Daisy to the hospital."

Riley nodded, her eyes were streaming with tears. Mine were too. "What if she isn't okay?" I asked.

"Do not think like that," Lucas said to me.

"Maya is going to be fine," Farkle assured me.

Not long later, Mrs. Matthews pulled up. Farkle got in shotgun, Riley got in the idle of the back, I got on her right, and Lucas was at her left.

When we pulled into the hospital, we ran to the door. We went up to the receptionist. "Maya Hart," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Only family members," she replied.

"I'm her sister," I said impatiently.

"It says here she has no sisters," she replied.

"I'm her foster sister," I replied, now starting to get angry.

"Until you're adopted, you aren't considered her sister," she replied.

"Listen to me lady, and listen good," I began, getting angrier by the second. "I am her sister. She is my sister. We are best friends. Now you are going to let me see my older sister or you will never see again."

The receptionist typed for a minute. "I guess I can make one exception," she finally said. "She's in room 384."

I ran to the elevator and went up to floor three. When I found Maya's room, I stopped. I took a breath, and walked through the door. Maya was awake in her bed, sitting up just a little, and her head in her hands. "Sis?" I asked.

She took her head out of her hands. "Daisy," she whispered.

I sat next to her bed. She reached out and I grabbed her hand. "Daisy, I'm scared," she whispered again.

"I know," I replied.

I sat with her for almost an hour before Mom came in. "Oh, honey," she said, then hugged Maya.

She hugged me too. I was still holding Maya's hand.

About an hour later they finally let Riley, Lucas, and Farkle in. "Riles," Maya said weakly.

"Maya," she said.

Her cheeks were tear stained. Had Riley been crying too? Riley embraced Maya in a hug. Then, Riley did something unexpected. She embraced me too. "Thank you," I whispered.

She nodded.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in. "Maya is going to be fine," he said. "What seems to have happened is that she suffered a large blow to the head and was then knocked out. It isn't anything serious at all. What I would like to know is, how did this happen?"

Maya stayed silent for a second. "It happened when we were shadowing," she started. "It all started with him."

**(Maya's POV)**

"Karson hit me in the head and pushed me up against the lockers after Daisy and I had gotten into an argument. Daisy found me a few minutes later. I was like this."

Everyone in the room went speechless. Even Daisy. "Anything else?" the doctor asked.

"He kept saying that I should watch my sister's back, or I might one day not find her," I continued. "Then he ran off."

Daisy embraced me. "You saved me," she whispered.

I didn't say anything. Daisy and I stayed like that for a while, before the doctor unhooked me and told me I could go home.

Mom drove us home. Daisy kept her arm around mine, her head rested on my shoulder. Like she was afraid of something. Like she was afraid of losing me.

At home that night, Mom told me that I shouldn't be up and around too much for the rest of the night and I could stay home from school the next day too. "No, Mom," I replied. "I'm not letting Daisy go to school alone. What if Karson finds her?"

"Honey, she won't be alone," Mom said. "She'll have Riley, Lucas, and Farkle by her side to protect her."  
"Yeah, take a break big sis," Daisy said.

"Okay," I finally said. "But I'm calling Riley before and after school to make sure you're there and that you're safe."

"You are so overprotective," Daisy said teasingly.

That night, Daisy was writing in her journal as I fell asleep. But my dreams were not happy.

_***Maya's Dream***_

_ Daisy and I were in our room. Daisy was asleep in her bed. "Dais, wake up," I said, shaking her._

_ She said nothing nor moved. Suddenly, behind her, his matted brown hair showing, Karson showed himself. "What did you do to my little sister?" I asked._

_ He said nothing, just laughed evily. I once again began to shake Daisy as he fell into the darkness. "Daisy! Daisy! Wake up Daisy!"_

_***End Dream Here***_

** (Daisy's POV)**

I heard Maya screaming as I woke up. She was screaming my name. I ran to her bed and shook her. Her eyes opened. "Daisy!" she said one last time, before wrapping me in a huge hug.

I sat on her bed and held her tightly. I rocked her back and forth like a little kid, her blond hair messy and her blue eyes glistened with tears. "Maya, I'm right here, I'm right here," I kept repeating.

"He got you," she sobbed.

I had a feeling she felt like she was still dreaming. "No one got me," I promised.

"He got you," she repeated.

I didn't know what to do. Mom had taken the night shift so we were home alone. It was 3 a.m. but I thought I knew one person who could come help me. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey, Riley," I said. "I need your help."

After explaining the situation, Riley began talking to her mom. A few seconds later she said, "I'm coming over."

About five minutes later, Riley was here. Maya was still sobbing in my arms. Riley came in through the window. "How is she holding up?" she asked.

"You tell me," I said, looking down at my sister.

Riley ran her fingers through Maya's hair. "Hey," she said gently.

"Riles?" Maya asked.

"Yep," she replied.

A few minutes later we had calmed Maya down. "Hey Riley?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need your help with something," I replied.

"Sure," Riley replied. "What do you need?"

"Tomorrow, come over, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," Riley replied.

**And done with that chapter! Who is this Him? Will he be revealed in Daisy's journal? What is it with all of Maya's nightmares? And will Maya and Anna get along? We shall find out soon! Thank you and Lacey!**


	12. The Journal part 2

**Hey guys, Laceygirl03 is here. Um, I'm going through a bit of a tuff time right now, my dad's best friend, and one of the nicest people ever, died in a car accident yesterday morning, which is one of the reasons I haven't updated in the last couple of days. I also went to my grandparent's house, so I didn't have time to do that either. Um, also, this is one of the final three chapters of Girl Meets Daisy, but don't worry, Girl Meets Anna will be up, hopefully, the same day as the final chapter. Once again, I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. Let's begin!**

** (Daisy's POV)**

The day without Maya was terrible. I mean it stunk. Everything seemed to go in slow motion while we waited. After school, I ran home. I found Maya in the kitchen, drawing. "Hooray!" I yelled, startling her.

Once Maya had caught her breath, she said, "How was school, sis?"

"Good," I replied.

Maya hugged me. "How's your head?" I asked.

"Fine," she replied. "And your eye?"

"Fine," I replied.

We giggled. That night, Riley came over just like I had asked. "What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"Daisy told me to come over," she replied.

They turned to me. "Come on," I said, and started toward the bedroom.

We walked toward our room. I grabbed my journal off my desk. "Maya?" I asked.

I sat on the bed and Maya got on one side of me and Riley on the other. "What page should I start?" Maya asked.

I found the page. "I was ten," I said.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today I moved into a group home. The girls I share a room with are really nice. There's Kacey, she's nine, Aria, she's ten, and Megan, she's also ten. There's another girl in here too, her name is Alice, she's thirteen. She kind of hates us._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today was Monday and I started going to school with my new friends. Kacey, Aria, and Megan showed me around and I had a lot of fun. Except this one girl, Polly, was super mean. She tried to act like we hurt her and get us in trouble with the teachers. It didn't work. My friends said that I should get used to it. I've also stopped labeling the journal with you guys' names. It just makes me sad. That's okay, right?_

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Alice played the meanest prank on us today. She put shaving cream on our hand and then tickled our noses while we were sleeping. Megan was the only one who didn't get it. She was awake already, studying for this big test we have. She tried to warn us, but she was too late._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ So, Alice got in big trouble with the people who are 'fostering' us. Alice played the same trick on them she played on us yesterday. She's in so much trouble, they're thinking about moving her to the 'Troublesome Kids Room.' That's where Billy went. Billy is a really mean kid. He makes fun of us, but people say it's just because he's lonely. That's really sad._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today, Polly threw mashed potatoes at me at lunch. Then her boyfriend, Steve, said that I started it, and the teachers sent me into the corner! The corner! We're in fourth grade! Do we really need a 'corner'? Steve is even meaner than Polly. At least Polly didn't call me an idiot. Kacey and Aria say that Steve gets physical sometimes. Megan wouldn't respond when I asked her. I'm starting to wonder if something happened. I'll ask her later._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today Steve and Polly broke up. I feel like it's my fault. Today, Steve tried to hit me on the playground, and Polly told me to stop. She said he was being a jerk. Then, they got into a big fight. Steve tried to hit her, but Kacey, Aria, Megan and I stopped him. The teacher came over and broke up the fight. Polly was really upset and started crying. I feel so bad. I hope Polly's okay._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Steve wasn't at school today. Polly said she didn't feel well, but she didn't have a fever so she couldn't go home. She decided to sit with at lunch. She apologized over and over, trying to make things right. We forgave her. The teacher told us that Steve wasn't going to be at school for a while. She said he was in big trouble and that the rest of the year, we wouldn't need to worry. I'm glad. Oh! I have to go. The girls and I are using are phone call day to talk to Polly._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today Steve was back. The teacher said he wasn't going to cause any more trouble, and he swore in front of the entire class. But he did start calling my friends and me names. He calls Megan 'Whiney-Kiddie,' Aria 'Geeky Weirdo,' Polly, 'Loser,' and me, 'Loser-Baby.' He doesn't call Kacey anything though. It's kind of weird. Steve won't stop calling us by our horrible names. He's so mean._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Megan said she didn't want to go to school today. She wasn't sick or anything, but she just said she didn't want to go. Megan's been acting really strange lately. Like something's bothering her. I didn't think about, but when we all got to school, I realized what it was. The teacher told Megan and Steve to go and get some bread from the lunchroom for our experiment. They're always together because they were picked for partners at the beginning of the year. Well, anyways, getting bread shouldn't have taken long, but it did. We waited almost twenty minutes, before Steve came back in. just Steve, no Megan, just Steve. The teacher asked what happened, and he shrugged. So, she sent me to go and find her._

_ I walked right out of the classroom, and found Megan up against the wall, crying. Her head was in her hands, and I couldn't see her face. I said her name, and she looked up. Her eye was swollen. I asked what happened, and she said she couldn't tell me._

_ I walked her back into the classroom and everyone gasped at the sight. Then Kacey was instructed to take Megan to the nurse's office. We didn't see her again until after school._

_ Steve kept mouthing something to me every time I gave him the evil glare, but I couldn't make it out. Then, walking home from school, I realized what he had said. 'You're next.'_

_ After school, Polly came with us, because she wanted to see Megan and make sure she was okay. We all saw Megan sobbing in her bed, with Alice ricking her like a little kid. I'd never seen Alice act like a sister, but I guess she cared about Megan just as much as we did. _

_ I better go, it's my turn to have Megan-Duty._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today, Megan was so afraid to go to school, she didn't. But the rest of us did. Since Alice's school is on a break, she stayed home with Megan._

_ At school, Polly asked how Megan was doing, and if anything else had happened. I didn't dare bring up what Steve had said._

_ Since I still didn't have a partner, my teacher assigned me to be Steve's temporary partner. Great, I thought. Just great._

_ When she asked us to go get something, he pushed me into the wall, and I blacked out. I woke up at home. Megan was holding an ice pack to my head. She seemed extremely happy when I woke up. I began to start to wonder if I was going to be okay, if he was going to hurt me again. I'm still thinking about that now. He wants to get me._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I don't ever want to go to school again. He was there. He would hurt me. I don't want to go. It's scary. I'm starting to think I want to just go to another foster home. Or even another group home. At least He won't be there._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I faked being sick today, but it didn't work. I'm a terrible liar. Steve pushed me against the wall again and I almost blacked out. He is going to kill me. I'm scared._

_ -Daisy_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today I moved into a new foster home in a completely different city. Kacey, Polly, Aria, and Megan miss me, but we're all okay. Even though I'm away, He still haunts my dreams._

_ -Daisy_

**(Maya's POV)**

I looked over at Daisy. Her arm was linked around mine, but her hand was in Riley's. "I can't believe she went through all of that," Riley said.

"Yeah," I replied.

I thought about it. Sure, I had been through a lot with Riley, Farkle, and Lucas, but nothing like Daisy had, and she was younger than me! It was weird.

I picked up Daisy and carried her to her bed. I set her down gently, but her eyes still opened. "Maya? Riley?" she asked.

"We're right here," I said.

"Right," Riley added.

We both sat on the edge of her bed, and she held onto both of us. She then gently faded into sleep.

**And that's where we stop. I'm very sorry if I don't update in a while, or my writing isn't as good and seems more depressed, I'm just going through an extremely hard time. I've only told two people at my school, because I don't want to be the pity party, but I start going back tomorrow, so everyone will probably notice my mood anyways. Thank you, and Lacey!**


	13. The Adoption

**Since life is starting to get better right now, I've actually come up with a great idea! While I'm working on Girl Meets Anna, I will post a special fanfiction, entitled, Girl Meets Journal, which I will show you Daisy's entire journal after what I showed you in chapter 12 and it will also include letters sent back in forth between Anna, Ender, and Daisy. This will take me a while to make, but I'm thinking it's a good idea. I will make it if I get at least five reviews on Girl Meets Daisy or Girl Meets Anna from different people saying I should. So, anyways, I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. Let us begin!**

** (Daisy's POV)**

Mom said Maya and I should take a walk for a few minutes while she cooked dinner. I was confused, because Mom was actually home and it was only five. But, Maya and I did it anyways.

We were walking towards the park near our house, when Maya told me to follow her. We took a different turn than the park, and Maya brought me into the animal shelter. "Mom said for you to pick one," she explained, pointing at the dogs.

I looked over at all the dogs. There were big ones and small ones, but this one caught my eye. He was brown, but he had a blond patch over his eye. "Which one is this?" I asked the lady.

"That one doesn't have a name," she said. "No one wants him."

"I do," I reply.

The lady began making his tag for his collar. "What do you want to name him?" she asked.

I thought for a minute. "Chance," I replied.

"Chance?" she asked, like I had lost my mind.

"Yeah," I replied. "Chance. Maya gave me a chance, now I want to give him one. What better name?"

She sighed and put in his name. Finally, his tag was ready. "We'd better buy a collar and leash," I said.

"No," Maya replied. "I've got one."

She took a collar out of her pocket and a leash out of the other. The collar already had a tag on it. I put it on him anyways. As I attached the tag, I noticed something on the other tag. It read:

_Hey Daisy,_

_Did you notice me? Well, I have some news for you._

_There's a reason Mom is home early and fixing dinner tonight_

_And why Maya brought you to the pet store_

_Because there's a reason for everything, and you'll like this one_

_Guess what? We have a new certificate to prove it_

_You have now been adopted by the Hart's_

I just stared at the collar. I looked back up at Maya. "Really?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. I ran up and hugged her as hard as I had ever hugged her. "I can't believe it!" I said. "We're sisters! We're sisters! Maya, thank you, thank you!"

Maya and I hugged again, then walked Chance home. Mom was waiting. I hugged her hard. "Thank you," I said.

Mom just smiled. She handed me the adoption certificate, framed in my favorite color, blue. "Go hang it up," she said.

I took Chance to my room, and we hung up the picture. Maya came in. "Dinner's ready sis," she said.

"Okay," I replied.

Chance followed us to the kitchen. Mom took out a bowl and poured some dog food into it. "SO, what's his name?" she asked.

"Chance," Maya and I said at the same time, then laughed.

"Why Chance?" Mom asked.

"Because," I started. "You and Maya gave me a chance, and he feels like the starting of a new chance, a chance to be a great family."

Mom, Maya, and I hugged, before digging into a great meal. For the first time since my parents' death, I felt happy. I felt pure happiness. But most importantly, I felt like I belonged somewhere, and that my sister was really here.

After dinner, I got a text from Farkle.

Farkle: about to do something awesome

Daisy: what are you about to do?

Farkle: I'm going to ask Maya out

Daisy: ohmigosh! Farkle! She is going to be so surprised!

Farkle: leave the window open

Daisy: kk

A few minutes later, Farkle was at the window. Maya didn't see him yet, but I did. He gave me a signal, and I got out of the room. I couldn't wait to find out what Farkle had planned.

** (Maya's POV)**

Daisy left the room, and that's when I began to get suspicious. I turned around and Farkle was behind me with flowers. He was dressed in suit and tie. "Maya Hart," he said, his brown eyes looking directly at mine. "Will you give me the honor of taking you to the eighth grade dance?"

I blushed. I had always tried my best to hide my crush on Farkle, but there wasn't a point to anymore. I nodded. "Yeah," I said shyly. "I will."

He handed me the flowers. "Why, why did you do all of this?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you how special you are to me," he replied.

I hugged him. "This is the best day of my life," I said. "First adopting Daisy, then getting Chance, and now this."

"Who's Chance?" Farkle asked.

"Here boy!" I called, and Chance came running up.

He sat in my lap, he was pretty small, and licked my face. He then licked Farkle's. "Hi Chance," he said.

We sat like that with Chance for a while, but soon, Farkle had to go home. Then, Daisy came back in. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I knew," she replied.

"Well," I replied. "He asked and I said yes, and then Chance came and licked our faces."

Daisy laughed. She picked up Chance and brought him to the floor, then sat next to me. "Maya, thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being the best sister ever," she replied.

"What about Anna?" I asked.

"Well, you're the best who's actually my sister now."

I laughed.

A few minutes later, Mom called us to the living room. We walked into there, and Chance followed us. "Girls, I have some news," Mom said.

"What?" Daisy and I asked.

"I think I'm going to foster another kid," she said.

We went silent for a minute. "Well, cool," I finally said.

"Who is it, Mom?" Daisy asked.

"Anna," she replied.

**Boom! Two chapters in one day! New record! I am awesome! I'm channeling a lot of my energy into writing I guess. Okay, so the next chapter will be the final chapter and it might be today, but if it isn't, it will be tomorrow. Don't forget, Girl Meets Anna will come out the same time the final chapter does, so you can go ahead and find that after finishing Girl Meets Daisy. Don't forget, five good reviews for Girl Meets Journal and I'll make it! Thank you, and Lacey!**


	14. The End

**It is time for the moment you have all been waiting for. The final chapter of Girl Meets Daisy! This has been a fun and challenging time making this story, and I'm just as sad as you guys that it has to end, but don't forget, Girl Meets Anna is up, so you better look it up when you finish this! :) Also, the first reviewer to review on Girl Meets Anna will get their own character, so go ahead and do that too! For the final time in this story, I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters. Alright, let's begin!**

** (Daisy's POV)**

"Anna," Mom replied.

I sat in shock. "You, you're going to foster Anna?" I asked.

Mom nodded. Maya still hadn't said anything. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, so I couldn't read them. That's what Maya and I could do. We could understand each other just by looking in each other's eyes. "When?" Maya finally asked.

"In a week," Mom replied.

Maya smiled at me. "You ready for another adventure?" she asked me.

"You bet," I replied, surprised that Maya was going to accept Anna.

Maya and I went back to our room, to get ready for bed. That's when it hit us. "Where's Anna gonna stay?" we asked mom.

"Well, I was thinking about getting you and Daisy a bunk bed, and giving Anna one of the other bed," Mom replied.

"Awesome!" Maya and I yelled at the same time.

We went to bed that night, and couldn't wait till the next day.

The next morning, it was Sunday, and we went to get the bunk beds. When the men had set them at home and Maya and I had made our new beds, we got a bed ready for Anna, and I used her favorite color for the blanket, yellow.

Our room looked really cool now. With our bunk bed, decorated in blue, black, and green, and a bed next to it decorated in yellow. We knew then, that we were ready for Anna. We were ready anything.

At school the next day, we told Riley, Lucas, and Farkle the news. They seemed surprised. We then had to all go to the auditions for the school musical, which was called, 'Hard Life in the Big City.' There was singing at the end for the lead female role.

The drama teacher called us up one by one for us to audition. Maya faked a bad singing voice to not get the part. Then, it was my turn.

"What will you be singing?" the teacher asked.

"A song I wrote," I replied.

_I thought that I was done for that night_

_ Everything seemed wrong, because nothing seemed right_

_ But looking on the news and watching the fire light_

_ I realized:_

_ As time goes on_

_ We move on_

_ Life goes on_

_ It goes on_

_ You get one shot_

_ You get one chance_

_ You one time_

_ To stand up and dance_

_ Yeah, you get one time_

_ To stand up and dance_

**I really wrote this and worked hard on it, I promise, tell me what you think of it**

I finished the song and went back down to my seat. "You did great," Maya whispered.

"Thanks," I replied.

They finally decided on the roles. "For the lead male, Forest Window," she said.

Forest walked up there. He was tall with brown hair and eyes. He looked shorter for fourteen-thirteen.

"And for the lead female," she said. "Daisy Hart."

I walked up onto stage. I was ready. Read for the play, ready for Anna, ready for life. And even though it was Riley's goal to, I, Daisy Clara Hart, was ready to meet the world.

**And that's it! I know this is a shorter chapter, but I wasn't planning on doing this at first anyways! So Girl Meets Anna should be up by now, and remember, first reviewer who isn't a guest gets a character! So, for the final reviews of this, tell me your favorite parts, your favorite chapters, just tell me what you thought of the whole story. Alright, it's time for my final farewell to Girl Meets Daisy. Thank you and Lacey!**


End file.
